As Fate Would Have It
by Erica Evans
Summary: Harry and Ginny's first kiss, and they didn't exactly expect or have control over it. An Entry in the Gryffindor Tower Valentine's Day Contest. Harry/Ginny pure fluff!! Read and Review!!


  
  
**As Fate Would Have It**  
By: Erica Evans  
  
  
  
"A Ball?" Ron groaned. "Why do they insist on having these bloody things?"   
  
Harry shrugged. "Its not like you won't have a date."  
  
"True," Ron agreed. "Who are you gonna ask?"  
  
Harry didn't know. His thoughts immediately went to Ginny. The two had been skirting around the fact that they liked each other since the summer. They flirted innocently but never really did anything about it.  
  
"I'll figure it out," Harry replied.  
  
"Right," Ron said. "And when you get the guts to ask my sister, let me know, okay? But right now, I have to go to the, um, library." With a nod and a smile, Ron veered off down a side hallway to meet his brainy girlfriend in the library. Harry walked slowly down the corridor.  
  
"Malfoy leave me alone!" Harry heard Ginny's voice from around the corner.  
  
"I'd be careful, Weasley," Draco spat. "I might have to report you to Professor Snape."  
  
"Is there a problem here?" Harry asked stepping into view.  
  
"Draco took my book bag," Ginny replied shooting curses with her chocolate eyes towards Slytherin.  
  
"Draco," Harry said. "It seems you have something of hers."  
  
Draco handed the bag back to Ginny.  
  
"I thought I saw something in it. Something of mine went missing yesterday and since the Weasley's are notoriously poor, I thought she might have taken it."  
  
"I doubt she would steal anything from you, Draco," Harry replied. Draco smirked and walked away before Harry could take points away from him.   
  
"Are you all right?" Harry asked Ginny.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," she replied. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"I can't wait till Malfoy gets it," Ginny said through gritted teeth. "He deserves to pay for all the horrible things he does to people."  
  
Harry chucked. "Don't worry, Gin. His father is a wanted man. Its got to take some toll on poor old Draco."  
  
"Why didn't you just take fifty points from him?" Ginny asked looking up at him.  
  
"Because," Harry replied. "If I took fifty points away from him every time he was horrible then Slytherin would have no points left by the end of the year. And Professor Snape would probably say that I was abusing my power."  
  
"Bloody Snape," Ginny growled. "You'd think he'd leave you alone by now. You're Head Boy. You'd think it would mean something to him." Harry chuckled again.   
  
They turned the corner towards Gryffindor Tower and the portrait of the Fat Lady smiled sweetly at them.  
  
"Hello dears!" she sang at them. "Password please?"  
  
"Mallen Lorien," Harry replied. The portrait swung forward and Harry and Ginny stepped inside. The common room wasn't crowded, in fact it was basically empty. There were a few First Years sitting in he corner and a brief glance around the room told Harry that Ron and Hermione hadn't returned from the library yet. If he was going to ask her, he needed to do it now.  
  
"Ginny," Harry said. But Ginny had spoken at the same time. They stared at each other for a moment and embarrassedly smiled.  
  
"You go first," Harry said.  
  
"Okay," she began. "I, uh, well, I was wondering if you would go to the Winter Ball with me?"  
  
Harry stared at Ginny. Probably for a moment too long.  
  
"Harry, if you don't want to them I'll.." she began.   
  
But something funny happened. As Neville was walking into the common room, his foot caught on the rug. Now Neville was known to be sort of a klutz, and he stumbled. But instead of falling flat on his face, he tumbled into Harry. And as the domino effect took effect, Harry stumbled into Ginny. But as fate would have it, he didn't knock her down, he stumbled towards her causing him to press his lips onto hers.   
  
Ginny's eyes flew open. For a brief second she was mesmerized by the thought that Harry was kissing her. Then reality sunk in and she kissed him back. This caught Harry off guard but he continued to kiss her.  
  
Their kiss lasted for only a moment before Harry pulled away.  
  
"Ginny," he breathed.  
  
"Yeah?" she whispered.  
  
"I'd love to go to the dance with you."  
  
Ginny smiled sweetly and Harry kissed her again.  
  
  
  
The End A/N: Awww! I wrote fluff! Go me! Go me! This is set in the "Secrets that Were Kept" universe. If you want more, the read "Secrets that Were Kept," "The Rollercoaster of Life," and "Thoughts and Kisses." Those can all be found under my author name. Thank a bunch!! ~Erica Evans 


End file.
